The Angry Beavers
The Angry Beavers is an American animated TV series that aired on Nickelodeon from April 19, 1997 to November 11, 2001, created by Mitch Schauer. The show is currently airing on "90's Kid: The Channel", including the pilot and last episode. Episodes Pilot *Snowbound / Cuffed Together (1994) Season 1 *Born to Be Beavers / Up All Night (1997) *A Dam Too Far / Long in the Teeth (1997) *Gift Hoarse / Go Beavers! (1997) *Box Top Beavers / Salmon Sez (1997) *Beach Beavers a Go-Go / Deranged Ranger (1997) *Muscular Beaver / Fish 'n' Dips (1997) *Enter the Dagget / Bug-a-Boo (1997) *Mission to the Big Hot Thingy / I Dare You (1997) *Stinky Toe / House Broken (1997) *Tree's Company / Guess Who's Stumping to Dinner (1997) *Fancy Prance / H2Whoa! (1997) *The Bing That Wouldn't Leave / You Promised (1997) *Bummer of Love / Food of the Clods (1997) Season 2 *Beaver Fever / Same Time Last Week (1998) *Kandid Kreatures / Fakin' It (1998) *Muscular Beaver 2 / Stump Looks for His Roots (1998) *Tree of Hearts / Dag for Night (1998) *Un-Barry-ble / Another One Bites the Musk (1998) *The Mighty Knothead / Pond Scum (1998) *Utter Nonsense / Endangered Species (1998) *Lumberjack's Delight / Zooing Time (1998) *Friends, Romans, Beavers! / Big Round Sticky Fish Thingy (1998) *The Day the World Got Really Screwed Up (1998) *If You In-Sisters / Alley Oops (1998) *Open Wide for Zombies / Dumbwaiters (1998) *Sans-a-Pelt / Gonna Getcha (1998) Season 3 *My Bunny-Guard / What's Eating You? (1999) *Omega Beaver / Bite This! (1999) *Spooky Spoots / Up All Night 2: Up All Day. The Reckoning (1999) *Muscular Beaver 3 / Sang 'Em High (1999) *In Search of Big Byoo-Tox / Moronathon Man (1999) *The Legend of Kid Friendly / Silent But Deadly (1999) *Tough Love / A Little Dad'll Do You (1999) *Pass It On! / Stump's Family Reunion (1999) *Muscular Beaver 4 / Act Your Age (1999) *Too Loose Latrine / Pack Your Dags (1999) *Daggy Dearest / Dag's List (1999) *Mistaken Identity / Easy Peasy Rider (1999) *Stare and Stare Alike! / I Am Not an Animal, I'm Scientest #1 (1999) *Norberto y Daggetto en El Grapadura ye Castor Malo / The Loogie Hawk (1999) *Kreature Komforts / Oh, Brother? (1999) *Das Spoots / Sqotters (1999) *Long Tall Daggy / Practical Jerks (1999) *Nice & Lonely / Soccer? I Hardly Knew Him! (1999) *Brothers... To the End? / Euro Beavers (1999) *Slap Happy / Home Loners (2000) *Ugly Roomers / Finger Lickin' Goofs (2000) *Strange Allure / Partying Is Such Sweet Sorrow (2000) Season 3 *Chocolate Up to Experience / Three Dag Nite (2000) *Fat Chance / Dag in the Mirror (2000) *Canucks Amuck / Yak in the Sack (2000) *Big Fun / Driving Misses Dagget (2000) *Moby Dopes / Present Tense (2000) *It's a Spootiful Life / The Mom from U.N.C.L.E. (2000) *House Sisters / Muscular Beaver 5 (2000) *Vantastic Voyage / Blacktop Beavers (2000) *Specs Appeal / Things That Go Hook in the Night (2001) *Damnesia / The Posei-Dam Adventure (2001) *The Big Frog / Dag Con Carny (2001) *All in the Colony / Line Duncing (2001) *Beavemaster / Deck Poops (2001) *Dagski and Norb / Shell or High Water (2001) *A Tale of Two Rangers / Bye Bye, Beavers (2001) Broadcast History *Nickelodeon (1997-2001; 2001-2004; 2006; 2007) *Nicktoons (2002-2007) *TeenNick (2011; 2013) Category:TV Series Category:Animated Category:1990's Category:2000's Category:Nickelodeon Category:Gunther Wahl Productions Category:90s Kid Wiki